<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Charlotte Finally Gets Her Prince by NicNack4U</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891839">Charlotte Finally Gets Her Prince</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U'>NicNack4U</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Princess and the Frog (2009)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#IFD2021, #IFWD2021, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Costume Parties &amp; Masquerades, Death Threats, Disney Voodoo, Disney magic, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Happy Ending, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, International Fanworks Day 2021, Interracial Relationship, Jealousy, Longing, Louisiana Voodoo vibe, Necromancy, Post-Canon, Some Humor, Some Plot, Threats of Violence, Voodoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:13:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-movie. Lottie finally gets her prince.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlotte La Bouff/Dr. Facilier, Naveen/Tiana (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Charlotte Finally Gets Her Prince</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkStoryteller/gifts">howlingmoonrise (TheDarkStoryteller)</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141656">cinq d'épées</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkStoryteller/pseuds/howlingmoonrise">howlingmoonrise (TheDarkStoryteller)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! I was so very much inspired by howlingmoonrise (TheDarkStoryteller)'s "cinq d'épées." </p>
<p>Y'all, please go read it. It's an awesome fic. 😃</p>
<p>This is my first IFWD, and I hope I did good. Please let me know? 🥺😀</p>
<p>This will also be posted to my Twitter. Follow me @NicNack4U. </p>
<p>Let me know if I need to add more tags,</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>      <span class="u">PART ONE. </span></strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Charlotte watched on, half-happy and half-jealous, as her best friend, the newly crowned Princess Tiana, dances with her prince, Prince Naveen of Maldonia on her and Big Daddy's dance floor. They were both dressed elaborate and stylish. Naveen, in a princely, heroic outfit, complete with cape and boots. The whole outfit in total was in greens and browns. Tiana, in a, quite frankly, gorgeous light-green gown. Tia's mama, Eudora, created their outfits, of course. And she did marvelous work, as always. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But, their outfits weren't the only thing that had Charlotte's full attention. No, it was their dancing. And the way they looked at each other as they danced. Like no one else in the world mattered but them. Or, like they were the only two people on Earth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was happy for them, of course she was. But, on the other hand, she was quite frankly... jealous. It hurt her to admit it to herself, because she was so happy her best friend found true happiness and true love, and even got to finally open her restaurant, but there it was. Charlotte was jealous. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was supposed to be <em>her </em>with Naveen. The <em>real </em>Naveen. It still burned her and disgusted her to know that the Naveen she was with was the real Prince's servant/valet. <em>Ugh! Cheese and crackers, I still can't believe that nasty old man was pretending to be the prince! Eww, </em>she thought with a scrunch of her nose. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But, it also pleased her that Big Daddy had him arrested the moment the Shadow Man's spell wore off. <em>Serves him right, for messin' with the Shadow Man.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charlotte rolled her eyes when Travis interrupted her view of Tiana and Naveen. Okay, not that she was really watching, mostly staring at them in envy. But, of course, Travis didn't need to know that. She huffed in irritation and turned to glare at the redheaded boy. Her light pink puffy, tulle-and-satin-with lace gown audibly swished and moved with her. And it sparkled, of course. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Travis," she hissed. "We talked about this. I already told ya before; When a woman says 'later', she really means 'not ever!'. Now, run along. Go dance with some filly."   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She flicked a gloved hand towards a few cute, dateless young women their age who stood near the dance floor, also watching Tiana and Naveen with burning jealousy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But, Miss Charlotte - !"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"GET, Travis, before I tell Big Daddy to get'cha."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Travis pouted and dragged himself away. Charlotte let out a huge puff of relief as soon as he left her side. She smiled sheepishly at Tiana and Naveen when she turned her attention back to them. They chuckled and sent her looks of sympathy and humor, which made Charlotte smile gratefully and also let her eyes roll in amused exasperation. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The night continued on, just like that. Minus Travis bothering her, everything was fine. After Tiana's restaurant opened, the Fenner brothers no longer went anywhere near Tiana, nor did they speak to her. If they crossed paths down the street, the Fenners shook in fright at the re-appearance of Louis the alligator and ran away, screaming in fright. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were also no longer invited to Big Daddy's parties and masquerade balls. Hence the quietness of the night, other than Travis's continued attempts to woo Charlotte. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And later that night, after the party had ended, after she and Big Daddy bid a goodnight to Tiana and Naveen, after saying goodnight to Big Daddy, Charlotte changed into more casual, streetwear clothing. She quickly reapplied her make-up, re-did her hair, and quietly walked out the door. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The air was warm, but not uncomfortable. There were also hardly anyone out on the streets, save for one or two vendors and shop owners closing up for the night. They greeted her as she passed them, but thankfully didn't ask any questions. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wouldn't even know what to tell them if they had. She didn't know what she was doing or where she was going. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was just letting her mind go blissfully silent, letting her feet be her compass. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>On and on, Charlotte walked, past shops and restaurants, and homes. Down alleyway after alleyway until she stopped in fright once her brain finally caught up with her again. Down one more alleyway housed <em>his </em>shop, she knew. The Shadow Man's voodoo emporium. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sharply turned on her heel and ran all the way back home, uncaring of sweat and whether she would break one of the heels on her shoes. Uncaring that she looked like a mad woman. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She needed to put as much distance between herself and the Shadow Man's shop as possible. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she got back home, she made sure to be as quiet as possible, so she wouldn't wake Big Daddy with her panic. Kicking off her heels and yanking off her coat, she climbed into bed, make-up and all. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charlotte cried hard, heaving, bone-rattling tears as soon as her head hit her pillow. She shook, feeling an icy chill she knew had nothing to do with the current weather. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>               <span class="u">PART</span></strong> <span class="u"> <strong> TWO.</strong> </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>     At first, Charlotte tried to pretend that nothing happened. She put on a brave face and acted like she normally did. She put on a new outfit Eudora stitched up for her - this one pink, as usual, of course - and visited Tiana and Naveen at their restaurant with Big Daddy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They talked about mundane things, like the latest town gossip or what bills needed to be paid when, or Tiana's new recipe ideas. While Tiana's new recipes sounded so very good, Charlotte's mind was elsewhere. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Namely, the Shadow Man and his voodoo emporium. Why had her feet lead her there, of all places? And, if she had been paying attention, would she still have ended up there? And - and - ....</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" - ottie? Lottie?" Tiana waved her hand in front of her best friend, to catch her attention, but Charlotte didn't notice. She was too far deep into her thoughts. Why?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That question spun round and round in her mind, over and over again. Why had she ended up at the Shadow Man's alleyway? Why, why, why? Why? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"LOTTIE!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She screamed at Tiana's shout, perhaps a little too overdramatically, by the worried looks she wad getting from Tiana, Naveen, Big Daddy, and even Louis. Charlotte giggled nervously. "I'm sorry. I - I'm fine. Just didn't sleep well last night." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Which wasn't a complete lie. Unfortunately, her half-truth only worried her daddy and her friends more. She tried to smile reassuringly. She didn't know if she succeeded. She didn't, if their increasing worries were anything to go by. Their foreheads were wrinkled and their eyes carried more care than usual. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tiana's head titled sideways as she put her index finger to her lips in thought. Then, she seemed to get an idea and smiled kindly at her best friend that has been practically like a sister to her all her life. "Lottie, is this about your party? Seein' me 'n' Naveen dancin' must o' got'cha still longin' for a prince. I'm so sorry, Lottie." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wrapped Charlotte up into a hug. "Someday, you'll find your prince Charming, Lottie. Don't worry about it, okay? He'll show up and surprise ya, when you ain't even lookin' for him." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charlotte wanted so badly to believe that Tia was right. She had to be! She always was. Tia always knew the right things to say and do, so why would that time be any different? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She hugged Tia tighter, and prayed to Ray and Evangeline. <em>Please let Tia be right. Oh, please, please, let her be right. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charlotte took a calming deep breath and let it go. And, she only felt half a pang of jealousy as Tia and Naveen joked with each other and kissed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She smiled nervously as Louis sent her a big, goofy, toothy grin of encouragement with a clawed thumbs up gesture. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later, she window-shopped as she and Big Daddy passed the clothing stores on their way back home. There were a few pretty gowns and day dresses that caught her eye, so she demanded that Big Daddy buy all of them, plus a few more she saw once they entered the establishment. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She felt only slightly better once they were bought, paid for, and loaded up into the car. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That night, she tried all of them on, along with different hairstyles and make-up combinations. She liked every one of them as she cooed, and ooh'd and ahh'd at herself at her bedroom's vanity mirror. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wiped off her makeup, changed into night clothes, and climbed into bed. But, before she could pull on her sleep mask and fall asleep, she squeaked quietly in fright as she saw something move near her balcony. Shaking in fear, she stumbled out of bed and got closer to investigate. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She immediately wished she hadn't, because standing at the wall next to the left side of the window and trying to avoid the bedroom lights was a shadow. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And not just any shadow, no. No, this was a specific one. This shadow belonged to the Shadow Man. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>        PART THREE</strong> </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Charlotte quickly covered her mouth with her hands to hide her terrified screams. The shadow frantically shook its head and waved her off. Was it trying to calm down? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Calm down? <em>Calm down?! </em>The Shadow Man's shadow was in her room! Cheese and crackers! How can <em>anyone </em>calm down in a situation like that, much less <em>her</em>?! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She felt like she couldn't breathe. Like there was something heavy- an elephant, maybe - sitting on her chest. Were the walls closing in on her or was she dizzy? And why was everything getting so blurry? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she came to, it was slowly. Her head hurt and her mouth felt drier than a desert. Where was she? It was so dark, she could barely see anything. Movement alerted her to the fact that someone was in the strange, unknown room with her. She did know for sure she was on a bed at least. Or, it felt like one, anyway. A bed with a few soft, colorful pillows. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her blood ran cold as a familiar voice spoke. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Enchanté, Miss La Bouff."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dim lights turned on, but she didn't need them to know who the voice belonged to. He spoke his name anyway, slipping his hat off his head and bowing deeply. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"A tip of the hat from Dr. Facilier. How y'all doin', darlin'?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She knew who he was and where he and his shadow had taken her. And she knew no one would go near the Shadow Man to rescue her, but she screamed in fright and for help nonetheless. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Shadow Man's and his shadow's deeply evil, disturbed laughter joined her terrified shouts. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stopped laughing once she started crying. Facilier rolled his eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, come now, Miss La Bouff. I ain't even done anythin' to ya, and you're already cryin'?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unfortunately for him and his shadow, that only made her cry harder. And louder. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Facilier groaned in annoyance and covered his ears, then rubbed his hands over his face. And then, he took his top-hat back off and ruined his already messy locks of hair further. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then, he brightened up as soon as an idea popped into his head. He shared a devious look with his shadow. They quietly laughed together and shared a high-five, then a low-five. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Facilier put his hat back on and cleared his throat. He hid a smirk, and covered it up with a gentle smile. He carefully walked over to his bed and sat next to her, slowly putting a comforting arm around her shoulders. He rubbed her back as she continued to cry. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Come now, darlin'. I meant what I said, Miss La Bouff; I ain't gonna hurt'cha. Ain't even gonna go after your Daddy anymore either, cheré." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her head shot up as she levelled him with a glare. "You're lying. You always lie or only ever tell half the truth!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Facilier nodded. "Fair point, Miss La Bouff. It is true that I lie or only speak in half-truths."  He smiled charmingly. "But that's only when I'm making a deal." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charlotte wasn't usually one to catch on to what someone was trying to hint at, but here, she caught on quickly, though she was rightfully suspicious. "And, just what kind o' deal d'ya wanna make with me, of all people, and why, Shadow Man? Not that I'm saying yes, mind you. Tia and Naveen told me the whole story, so I know not to make any deal with you." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Facilier's smile grew as his shadow tried to hide its gleeful laughter. "I know where you can find a prince of your own, Miss La Bouff. Now, here's the deal: I give ya your prince, if..." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charlotte's eyebrows narrowed. "If what?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If you kiss me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>".... What."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Facilier chuckled. "Kiss me, Miss La Bouff. Kiss me and you get your prince."    He laughed again. "And all the pretty dresses you want. I'll even leave Big Daddy alone. Never shall harm ever come to him from me. You can have all of that, but only if you give me a kiss." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>For a moment, Charlotte actually stopped to think about it. Okay, sure, she'd have to kiss the Shadow Man, but then she'd get her prince, protect Big Daddy from harm, and get all the gorgeous clothes she wanted. Maybe Shadow Man will even get Travis to permanently back off. Yes, it was decided then.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She nodded, smiling weakly. "Okay, Shadow Man. Deal. But, I'd also like to add some sort of protection away from Travis to our agreement."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Facilier smiled victoriously. "It's a done deal, ...Charlotte."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charlotte's nervous smile never wavered as Facilier leaned in. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh," he crooned softly. "By the way, Charlotte?" He laughed. "I'm a royal myself, on my mother's side." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She squeaked. Maybe in shock, maybe in happiness, maybe both. They both didn't know. All they knew was that she was willingly kissing him back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Some time later, when Facilier's rubbing soothing circles into her naked back and her head's resting on his equally bare chest, she asks him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What did you mean, when you said you were a royal yourself on your mother's side?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"My mother's the Queen of Voodoo, sweetheart. That makes me a prince. Technically speakin'." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Who's your mother? Is she still alive? Do I know her?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Facilier chuckled. "Yes, she's still alive. You sure do know her by now, darlin'. My mother is Mama Odie."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charlotte sat up in surprise. Facilier watched as the blanket slid down, exposing her bare chest. <em>Damn, she's beautiful. I'm such a lucky bastard now, after all those years of bad luck haunting me at every turn. </em>"Mama Odie?! Really?! Bu-but she's 179!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Facilier nodded as he laughed. "Yeah, darlin'. That's the power and mix of good genes and magic." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Will you also get to be that old? Will I too, now that we're together?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why? You worried 'bout livin' a few more extra decades, darlin'?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charlotte smiled and shook her head. "No, not at all." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She laid her head back down on her new fiancé's chest. They linked their hands and fingers together, sighing in contentment. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charlotte smiled mischievously. "So, about those new clothes you promised me..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She laughed as Facilier groaned in faux-horror. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He did eventually end up buying her those new dresses and gowns she wanted, once they dragged themselves out of bed after spending a few more moments in it together. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And Big Daddy did faint, once he saw them magically appear in his foyer, much to Facilier's amusement and Charlotte's worry. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ahh, no worries, sweetheart," he reassured her with a handwave and a soothing grin. "He'll come to in a few minutes."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And, indeed, he did. He also yelled at them both and threatened Facilier bodily harm. Then, to the new couple's surprise, he smiled warmly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Welcome to the family, Doctor. Y'all have my blessing." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charlotte cheered and cooed as Big Daddy pulled the good doctor into a spine-cracking hug. Facilier laughed nervously as Big Daddy let him go. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yay! Thank you, Daddy!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, what Lottie said. Um, heh. Thank you, sir."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eli La Bouff laughed, then suggested breakfast at Tiana's Palace, Tiana and Naveen's restaurant. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Us? All together? In public?" Facilier asked nervously, with a scared grin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Aw, no worries," Big Daddy replied. "Anybody got a problem with y'all bein' together, they can just try to get through me first." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And that was how Facilier learned to never get on Eli La Bouff's bad side. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Shadow Man blushed when he caught his lover's eye and she gave him a knowing look. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>PART FOUR</strong> </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>          When they were spotted sitting together in Big Daddy's car, the townsfolk either looked on in shock, or in anger or disgust. Some others fainted. But, people were in an absolute uproar once they set foot in the restaurant. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thankfully, Tiana and Naveen quickly got over their shock. Tiana put her hands on her hips and glared at the patrons. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Now, now. Settle down, everyone. Now, I know this comes at a double shock - Shadow Man bein' alive again, and him bein' with Lottie - but if you're just gonna be nasty, no matter how shocked you are, then you can just leave and never come back. Got it?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The patrons nodded with wide, scared eyes and quickly, quietly went back to eating. They talked amongst themselves in hushed whispers. Tiana rolled her eyes and smiled reassuringly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No worries, I'm sure they'll find something new to talk about soon. So, what can I get y'all? Mr. La Bouff, I've got beignets waiting on you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eli chuckled. "And keep 'em comin' 'til I pass out."   He licked his lips in hunger and rubbed his hands together. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Facilier also chuckled. "Eli, you 'n' I are gonna get along just fine, I can tell." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They all laughed together, then Tiana took Facilier's order. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Steak with a side of beignets, if you please, Tiana."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'll have the same," Charlotte said. Tiana nodded and promised to be back with their food. Naveen came up to them and filled their glasses with sparkling white wine. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He then joined Louis on stage with his band, performing a feet-tapping, jazzy show-stopper. Facilier and Charlotte nodded and tapped their toes in time to the rhythm and beat of the music. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Facilier held out his hand and bowed. "May I have this dance, my love?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charlotte took his hand. "Let's cut a rug, my voodoo prince!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They danced until Tiana came back with the food, along with food for her and Naveen. Charlotte looked around in confusion. "Tia? Where is your mama?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, she's workin' on some new clothes," Tiana handwaved with a proud grin. "Some for you, some for others. She might be along soon, if it ain't too late by then." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charlotte squeaked. "Ooh, speaking of new clothes! Faci, you owe me some new dresses." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Facilier groaned playfully. "Aww, do I have to?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes," she pouted playfully. Facilier groaned again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He turned to Tiana and glared in faux-anger. He pointed to his fiancée. "See what you just started, Tiana? I just got her to stop talking about new damn clothes, and now you went and got her back on them." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>All of them shared a look and laughed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later that night, after sharing beignets, Facilier and Charlotte returned to the emporium and sat at his working table. She looked around at his cards, his voodoo dolls, his shadow, and got an idea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Teach me. Teach me everything you know. Then, help me get more pretty dresses and gowns."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Facilier smiled wickedly. "Only if you help me feed all the wayward souls of this town town to my Friends." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charlotte winked. "It's a deal, sugar."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They sealed it with a kiss and went to bed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day, Facilier and Charlotte laughed as they suckered some poor soul out of their money, and, well, out of their literal soul. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They sealed their new lives together as the Voodoo Prince and Princess, the Shadow Man and Shadow Woman, with a kiss. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their shadows turned to each other and hissed out breathy, smoky laughs as they also kissed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>